1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tennis ball having excellent durability and elasticity, and well balanced flexibility and firmness, and a method of manufacturing such a tennis ball.
2. Description of the Related Art
A tennis ball formed by coating a hollow, spherical rubber ball with raised felt is disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 550, pp. 75-78. Such a tennis ball coated with raised felt has the following drawbacks.
In manufacturing raised felt by subjecting felt to a raising process, excessive raising damages the felt, and hence the area of raising is limited, in general, to 50 to 60% of the surface of the felt. A tennis ball coated with such an insufficiently raised felt is unsatisfactory in elasticity and abrasion resistance. Furthermore, since the raised fibers are held simply at the opposite extremities by the base portion, the raised fibers are liable to fall off the base portion to deteriorate the durability of the ball.